El destino lo tenia escrito
by Ale GW
Summary: Un corredor de bolsa, una bailarina y un cambio de rutina que hace que les cambie la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Encuentro

Despertó a las 7:00 am en punto como lo hacía todos los días, todo era tan monótono, fue al bañarse para después arreglarse, bajo por el elevador.

-Buenos días Sr. Weasley dijo Albert el portero del lujoso edificio donde vivía.

-Albert, buen día. Ya sabes regreso a las 6:00 pm

Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, hasta que llego a Ruben´s una pequeña cafetería por donde pasaba todos los días por un expresso y un baggel de queso crema con mermelada para desayunar, Laura la nieta de Ruben el dueño de la cafetería se había hecho gran amiga de Ron y siempre a las 8:35 am que era la hora que el pelirrojo pasaba le tenía listo su desayuno. Ron solo llegaba y Laura decía:

-Expresso grande, baggel de queso y mermelada. Y le entregaba una bolsa de estraza.

- ¿Mermelada de?

-Zarzamora, ¿Qué otra? Y extra shoot. Contestaba la chica, ¿Qué día te he fallado?

-Ninguno, pero mejor cerciorarse , dijo con una sonrisa , muchas gracias , le pago a la rubia y salió con su desayuno en mano.

Después de pasar por el desayuno siempre se paraba a las 8:50 para comprar el periódico y tomar un taxi hacia la casa de bolsa, pero ese día por alguna extraña razón no logro encontrar un taxi libre, entonces decidió tomar el autobús y caminar unas cuadras hasta su trabajo, iba distraído leyendo, fue ahí donde choco con una joven de ojos avellana, que al parecer habían estado llorando.

-Disculpa, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y salió como si estuviera huyendo.

- ¿Estas bien? Le gritó Ron

La chica volteo por un segundo y asintió con la cabeza para después dar la vuelta en la esquina.

No le dio tiempo a Ron para decirle que se le había caído algo, el pelirrojo lo recogió y al darle la vuelta vio una fotografía de la chica, ella era bailarina.

Eran las 12:00 pm era una de las horas en que más presión el trabajo, era corredor de bolsa, su trabajo requería de mucha concentración, pero hoy su mente solo estaba en una cosa, en esos ojos color avellana que lloraban.


	2. Soy Hermione Granger

INMARU: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D espero sigas leyendo

Soy Hermione Granger

Habían pasado días desde el encuentro y la chica de foto se había convertido en una obsesión para Ron.

Todas las noches se sentaba frente a su lap top para buscar estudios de baile.

Si buscas en Google estudios de baile en Nueva York encuentras aproximadamente 70,900,00 resultados, era una locura. El pelirrojo anotaba direcciones y teléfonos de varios de ellos, para que después de salir del trabajo ir en busca de la chica de ojos avellana.

Tres años después, como siempre Ron entraba a Ruben´s, esta vez se sentó en la barra de la cafetería y Laura le sirvió su expresso.

-¿No descansarás hasta encontrarla, verdad?- preguntó Laura

El chico alzo la vista de su computadora y contesto : De verdad estoy demente y sonrió.

-Hay amigo, ¿Cuántos estudios de baile haz visitado?

- Muchos, la verdad no recuerdo la cantidad exacta. He visto tantas compañías y he ido a tantos estudios, tantas bailarinas pero ninguna es ella dijo el chico con mirada melancólica. Bueno Laura ya es hora de irme, te veo en la noche.

-Ok nos vemos, y más te vale que vengas por que sino el abuelo enfurecerá.

Ron Weasley salió de Ruben´s , fue a comprar el periódico y como siempre subió al autobús, cuando llego a la parada más cercana a la casa de bolsa bajo de este y caminó, el chico seguía buscando estudios de baile con su iphone y como hace años pasó, choco con una chica, esta vez no se les cayo nada, solo chocaron sus hombros y se vieron a la cara por un momento, era la chica de los ojos avellana.

-Lo siento dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

Ron se quedo helado por unos segundos, cuando reacciono la chica ya estaba cruzando la calle hacia un parque. El pelirrojo dio la vuelta y le grito.:

-¡Hey!, al no tener respuesta se hecho a correr detrás de ella, tuvo que parar unos cuantos carros de la avenida para poder llegar al parque, cuando llego hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y le dijo:

-Disculpa

La chica se sorprendió bastante y con ojos un poco temerosos contesto:

-Si

-Amm no se por donde empezar, tal vez no me recuerdes…. Claro que no me vas a recordar por que solo la gente demente como yo recuerda a las personas con solo una vez de haberlas visto.

La chica seguía confundida, por su cabeza solo pasaba este tipo de verdad esta demente, pero tiene unos hermosos ojos.

-Bueno primero que nada me tendría que presentar soy Ron Weasley corredor de bolsa y le extendió la mano derecha.

-Mucho gusto dijo la chica aún con sorpresa.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y el chico de ojos azules lo rompió

-Ok, estarás pensando ¿Por que un loco pelirrojo se esta presentando conmigo de la nada en el parque?.

-La verdad, si.

Ron respiro hondo y saco algo de la gabardina y se lo enseño a la muchacha.

-¿De donde la sacaste?

- ¿Te puedo invitar algo? , para que platiquemos.

-Vamos dijo la castaña. Pero iremos a donde yo diga, la chica empezó a caminar y detrás de ella iba Ron.

Llegaron a un restaurante.

-Srita. Granger, no la esperábamos hoy, pero pase, tenemos disponible su mesa.

-Gracias Louis, por favor nos mandas algo de tomar y que no nos interrumpan.

Se sentaron, y la chica fue al grano.

-Bueno ahora si me puedes decir de donde sacaste esa foto.

-Primero podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor

La chica lo vio fijamente a los ojos. Y después de un rato soltó

-Hermione, Hermione Granger, Ron sonrió y contesto

-Lindo nombre, pero Hermione recibió el cumplido con mala cara. Al ver la respuesta de la chica, Ron prosiguió. Hace tiempo tu y yo chocamos como lo hicimos hoy, la vez anterior fue un poco más complejo porque tiramos muchas cosas y por error yo me quede con esto y puso la foto sobre la mesa.

A la chica se le cristalizaron los ojos.

-Y ¿ Por qué la guardaste?

-Pues no se, algo en ti me cautivo, esa mirada tuya, como me viste ese día, hizo que te buscara pero había un pequeñisimo problema, no sabía absolutamente nada de ti. Por la foto supuse que eras bailarina y empecé a buscar los estudios de danza en la ciudad, busqué en 3,206 estudios, pero en ninguno estabas tú. Y después de viajar tres años por el mismo autobús y caminar por la calle donde una vez nos cruzamos solo con la esperanza de que algún día te volviera a encontrar….Sucedió, nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

-¿Hiciste lo mismo por tres años, solo por encontrarme? Hermione no pudo más veía con atención la foto sobre la mesa y las lagrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, tomó la foto y una vez más huyo del chico de los ojos azules.


	3. 8,438 Resultados

8,438 Resultados

Ron entró a Ruben´s corriendo- ¡Laura! ¡Laura!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Decía Laura que apareció de la bodega.

-¡La encontré!

-¿Qué encontraste?

- No, no , no, ¡La encontré!, a la chica de la fotografía.

-¿La encontraste? De verdad, ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

-Iba caminando como todos los días hacia la casa de bolsa y de pronto, así sin más tropecé con ella.

-¿Y bien, qué paso?

-Pues fuimos a tomar algo, ella me llevo a un restaurante, para que platicáramos, la verdad ahora que lo pienso ella no dijo mucho.

-Bueno al menos ahora tienes su teléfono o su dirección ¿No es así? Dijo Laura con curiosidad.

- No dijo Ron con decepción.

¿Cómo que no conseguiste sus datos? Laura estaba apunto de un ataque de histeria, la chica era muy explosiva.

-Tranquila Laura, no se su teléfono, ni su dirección, pero si se su nombre.

- Ronald no te quieras hacer el interesante, ya vas dime como se llama.

- Realmente intenseas las cosas, estas loca.

-Es precisamente por eso que te soporto, ya anda ¡dime!

-Hermione Granger.

-Bueno ya es algo, así será más fácil que vuelvas a dar con ella.

-Solo espero que si pongo "Hermione Granger" en Google no salgan 70,900,000 resultados, al decir esto los dos chicos se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, bueno hay que comprobarlo, el chico abrió su computadora y puso en el buscador "Hermione Granger" y aparecieron 8,438 resultados. En ellos encontró varios artículos de su carrera y en las compañías que había estado, entonces fue cuando Ron busco las direcciones de los estudios de baile, mientras las anotaba, Laura pregunto

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en esa chica?

-No se… solo que siento que ella es especial, hay algo que me mueve, algo que hace que no deje de buscarla y no descansare hasta encontrarla, hablar con ella, saber su vida, conocerla, y si lo logre con una simple fotografía, ahora que se su nombre todo será mucho más fácil.

- Ron, sabes que te quiero, eres mi amigo, pero quien te dice que esto no fue una mala jugada del destino, en tres años la buscaste y no tuviste ningún resultado y la casualidad hizo que la volvieras a ver, pero por lo que me contaste, ella no tiene interés en conocerte, ella solo dejo que hablarás, le dijiste lo que quería saber y después se fue, sin más.

- Lo se, pero como te digo ella es especial, y si a lo mejor la primera vez que tropezamos fue casualidad, pero hoy no, lo siento, hay algo en ella que me hace querer conocerla y la voy a buscar Laura y la voy a encontrar


	4. La chica rubia y Neville Longbottom

La chica rubia y Neville Longbottom

Tardó cuatro días en llegar al último estudio de baile que se relacionaba con Hermione Granger, se paro justo en frente de el, respiro hondo y subió la vista para leer en la marquesina "Arts- Dance NYC" y se dijo para él

-Ok allá vamos, se metió las manos a las bolsas de la gabardina y empezó a caminar. Entro y se paro frente al mostrador donde había una chica rubia leyendo "Vogue Paris"

-Cof cof se aclaró la garganta el pelirrojo para que la chica le hiciera caso

La rubia bajo la revista y lo vio directamente a los ojos como si quisiera matarlo por haber interrumpido su lectura.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-La verdad si, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger

La chica se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquel nombre. -¿Quién la busca?

-Ron Weasley

-Permítame un momento, dijo la rubia y se metió por la puerta que había detrás de ella.

Después de varios minutos la chica salió junto a un chico alto delgado de cabello obscuro.

-Hola- saludo a Ron, soy Neville Longbotton- me dicen que estas buscando a Hermione.

-Si, ¿Se encuentra? ¿La puedes llamar?

-Hermione tiene tres años que no viene por aquí. Desde el incendio no regreso.- dijo Neville- ¿Para que la buscas?

-Bueno… pues tenía que hablar con ella.

Neville estaba muy extrañado con la presencia de Ron en el estudio de danza, y aun más por quien buscaba.

-¿De donde conoces a Hermione?

-Pues como te lo explico sin que suene raro… no creo que no hay forma, hace tres años yo iba caminando para mi trabajo y chocamos, ella iba muy alterada y con los ojos llorosos, me llamo mucho la atención, cuando me di cuenta yo me había quedado con una foto suya, se traspapelo con mis cosas en el momento del choque, la busque por mucho tiempo y por fin hace cuatro días la volví a ver, me dijo su nombre y heme aquí.

-¿Hermione regreso a la ciudad? Pregunto con tono de sorpresa Neville

-Si, te digo que la vi hace cuatro días.

-Que raro no me ha llamado dijo Neville para si mismo

-¿Sabes donde la puedo encontrar?

- Tal vez en la Escuela de artes… en Tisch, no es seguro pero ya que no regreso aquí puede que la encuentres ahí.

-¿Me podrías decir donde esta esa escuela de Artes?

-Claro esta en el 721 de Broadway.


End file.
